callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Kamarov
Sergeant Kamarov (Russian: Камаров) was a Russian Loyalist, frequently tasked with helping Captain Price's S.A.S. squad, his Task Force 141 squad and the Czech Resistance , seen in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Biography Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare He appears several times throughout Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and is known to Gaz and Captain Price, having worked with them several times; with Beirut being mentioned in one mission. He makes the SAS team stray from their objective by assissting loyalist Russian forces against the Ultranationalists before escorting them to Nikolai. At Kamarov's suggestion "...with just a bit more sniping-", Gaz threatens to throw Kamarov over a cliff to his death if he does not reveal the location of the informant. He later assists the SAS and Marines in a joint operation, the negative feelings between them having wore off by then. Kamarov appears once more at the end of the game when his unit comes to save what remained of the SAS team from Zakhaev and his soldiers. Kamarov then comes to MacTavish's aid, assuring him that he will be alright. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 In World War III, he helped the local Czech Resistance when the Russians invaded the Czech Republic. On October 10, he is assigned to Price and his team to assassinate Vladimir Makarov in Czech Republic. As everyone is in position, Kamarov fails to respond and the team goes in without him. After Price has entered the building, the elevator in front of him opens to reveal Kamarov tied to a chair strapped with C4, Kamarov having been captured by Makarov's men before he could report. He says "I'm sorry, Price." ''before the C4 detonates. Makarov comes on the radio saying "''Captain Price, Hell awaits you." before Captain Price runs out. Though Price manages to escape, Kamarov is killed in the explosion. Trivia *Kamarov is the Spetsnaz announcer in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare multiplayer. *Kamarov wears a Soviet hat badge with the well-known communist logo of the Hammer and Sickle, even though he is a Loyalist. *In "Blackout", it is possible to hear what Kamarov has to say at the power station by turning on the slow-mo cheat as he starts his speech. The full speech can also be heard if the player maintains their distance long enough not to activate the trigger. *Kamarov is always carrying an AK-47 with a GP-25 attached. *In Persona Non Grata, Yuri uses the character model of Kamarov from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare while controlling the UGV. *In the mission "Blood Brothers" while he is tied up, the player can shoot him without getting the friendly fire penalty. *Kamarov's appearance seems to have changed from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Possibly because of the five year gap. *Kamarov is never seen without a hat, much like Price throughout the Modern Warfare Series. *Interestingly, Kamarov's name is an anagram of Makarov. *Script for "Pavlov's House" from Call of Duty indicates that Pavlov was originally named Kamarov. Gallery Kamarov Random Disguised 2.JPG|A disguised Kamarov in "The Sins of the Father" Kamarov.JPG|Kamarov in "The Sins of the Father" Kamarov2.JPG|Kamarov in "Game Over" File:KamarovMW3.png|Kamarov in "Eye of the Storm" Kamarov MW3.png|Kamarov's last moments before his death in "Blood Brothers" kamarov 2.PNG|Soap's drawing of Kamarov in his journal mw3_jakerowell_char_kamarov_contact0001.jpg|Kamarov model Kamarov binoculars CoD4.jpg|Kamarov looking through his binoculars Kamarov.jpg|One of Kamarov's Modern Warfare 3 character models Quotes Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters